Breathing for You
by xWindScarGirlx
Summary: After Yami saves Kaiba from Dartz, Kaiba begins to fall deeply in love with the Pharaoh. But what happens when Yami has to leave for the afterlife and Kaiba can't let him go? Kaiba chooses to fight with every breath in his body in order to prevent Yami from having to leave him...even when he comes down with a deadly illness... WARNING: YAOI AND MPREG IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that in this fanfiction although the dialogue is pretty accurate the characters (Mainly Kaiba) are really OOC. Let's just get one thing clear, I don't care if you think that and feel awkward after reading this fanfiction, I feel that I have done pretty good on this first chapter! So if you find that you doo not like it then you can go and ready some other fanfiction, okay?**

**Yami: Scar calm down, jeez...**

**Me: Sorry, nearly lost my brain there!**

**Yami Bakura: You have a brain?**

**Me: Yami? Kill him for me please.**

**Yami: My pleasure! (Runs after Yami Bakura with a chainsaw)**

**Me: Anyway, please enjoy! ^ ^**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ALL CHARACTER'S AND STUFF LIKE THAT BELONG TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI AND 4KIDS TV!**

Breathing for You Chapter One

"Orichalcos Shunoros, remove Kaiba's life points so the Orichalcos can remove his spirit!" Dartz's monster Shunoros created a ring of dark energy that glowed with a color of fiery emerald. Yami and Kaiba watched in absolute horror as Dartz called out the attack that would take away Kaiba's dragon. "Photon Ring Blast!" Kaiba's Mirror Force dragon let out a mighty roar as it met its end and was destroyed.

"Ta-Ta Kaiba. We can't keep the Great Leviathan waiting…!" Dartz's chuckled evilly. Shunoros gave birth to a second ring of energy and this time, it was aimed at Kaiba, and that's exactly where it hit.

"KAIBA NOO!" Kaiba was sent flying backwards into the Orichalcos' dueling barrier and then he stumbled forward. By some miracle, Kaiba was still standing. Dartz smirked at the sight of Kaiba's loss to him.

"Orichalcos-1 Kaiba-Zip…"

"Oh no…!" Yami was gasping for breath; he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. It had been seconds since Kaiba's life points were drained and he was still standing, however, he seemed empty. "Kaiba are you alright? KAIBA!" Suddenly, Kaiba moved, it was slow and it looked like a lot of effort was going into his movements, but at least he didn't look so…dead anymore.

"I-I'm not done…" Kaiba lifted his right arm. "Activate Trap!" Yami was then enveloped in a white light and he felt a sudden burst of energy. Looking at his duel disk, he saw that his life points had gone back up. "It's called 'Wish a final effort' it converts every one of my dragons attack points, into your life points, Yugi…!" Kaiba said as he began to fall. Yami ran to Kaiba's aid and was able to catch him before Kaiba hit the floor.

"Kaiba hold on, you hear me? You're going to be alright!" Yami managed to turn Kaiba over so that he was lying on his back in Yami's arms.

"Y-Yugi…!" Kaiba coughed trying to speak.

"Don't try to talk!" Yami felt his body shaking with pure fright and rage.

"T-Thank you for being a great opponent…!" Kaiba coughed again, this time blood came along with it.

"I told you not to talk! Will you just listen to me for once in your life?" Yami took Kaiba's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I've enjoyed every moment that we've shared…and I really loved listening to your stupid hero/friendship speeches…thank you…!" Yami felt hot tears roll down his cheeks.

"Stop! Please, Kaiba! Don't talk like you're about to die…you're stronger than this…!" Kaiba struggled but managed to place his hand on Yami's cheek. He wiped away the tears and then smiled.

"Tears shed for me by the King of Games…I-I must be the luckiest man ever…"

"Stop talking like this, you're not dying! You're stronger than Dartz! You're not a weak person, you're enthusiasm is your strong point right?" More tears fell from Yami's face. "…I've been working on plans for a new game that I thought we could work on TOGETHER!" Kaiba suddenly started to cry. He had always wanted that, he had always wanted Yugi by his side. A sharp pain hit Kaiba and he grimaced. Yami held him closer, so close that Kaiba's cheek met with Yami's chest.

"Y-Yugi…I'm sorry that I couldn't' be with you…in…the end…" Kaiba's hand began to drop from Yami's face. However, Yami caught it and gave it another squeeze.

"No Kaiba, you can't leave me…!" The shine and life left Kaiba aqua blue eyes.

"….I….love….You….!" Kaiba's body went limp and a bright light emerged from his chest. His soul. It flew through the air and penetrated the far wall, joining all of the other souls that had been taken from their owners. Yami shook Kaiba's body gently.

"K-Kaiba…?" Nothing. Yami pulled Kaiba's body close at the speed of light and hugged it tight. "NO! NO PLEASE! I'VE ALREADY LOST YUGI…DARTZ PLEASE; DON'T TAKE KAIBA AWAY FROM ME TOO!" Yami wept until he could cry no more. He sniffed, set Kaiba's body down gently and got ready to end the duel with Dartz. Yami's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, he was standing perfectly still. Yami slowly inhaled and then opened his eyes; they were burning a bright crimson. "You're a dead man Dartz…You like shadow power? Then I'll give you shadow power…" Yami laughed and then the dueling arena morphed into something new.

"W-What have you done?" Dartz was backing away from Yami now.

"It's called a Shadow Game…ever heard of it?" Yami laughed again and then he kneeled down. "Take a seat…" Dartz did so. They were both sitting on a cloud that was floating above what looked like ancient Egypt. "Now, we are going to play a little game of 'Truth'…"

"Truth? A game of Truth?" Dartz smirked. "Fine then, I have nothing to hide, what are the stakes?" Yami took in a deep breath.

"If I win then you have to release the souls of all that have fallen to you…"

"And if I win…?" Dartz was leaning in close.

"You get my soul…!"

"Deal…" Dartz smirked and showed a perfect set of teeth. Yami mimicked Dartz's smirk.

"Game Start! I'll go first. Dartz is it true that you want to rule the world?" Dartz's smirk left his face.

"An easy question first? Do you want to lose Pharaoh? Not just the world, but the whole Universe! My turn…" Dartz laughed. "I have the perfect question for you…Is it true that you were an evil Pharaoh?" Yami suddenly felt his heart jerk inside of him. Dartz was playing dirty, he knew fully well that Yami couldn't remember a thing about being Pharaoh.

"I…"

"Oh and by the way, 'I can't remember' is not an answer, so think carefully…" Yami was left speechless…his plan to safe Kaiba and Yugi had completely backfired…

Yami: Uh Scar? You do know that I'm not that stupid right?

Kaiba: AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME SAY ALL THAT MUSHY STUFF?

Me: Hey! My fanfic, my choices!

**Keep a look out for chapter two guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dartz looked at Yami with an evil flash in both his eyes.

"Well Pharaoh? I'm waiting…" Yami could feel sweating beading on his forehead. His heart was beating faster than normal and his body temperature sky rocketed. _**What do I do? What do I say? **_Yami thought to himself. He couldn't let Yugi or Joey down…and he couldn't let Kaiba down. **'….I….love….you….' **Kaiba's last words continued to ring in Yami's head like an annoying church bell. Yami unexpectedly felt a throb in his chest. He put his hand over where is heart laid and closed his eyes. _**Yugi, Joey, Kaiba…I'm going to answer Dartz's question. I do not know if what I say will be the correct choice…but I'm going with what my heart tells me…**_Yami took a deep breath and opened his amethyst eyes once more.

"Dartz! I was not an evil Pharaoh!" Nothing happened. Both Yami and Dartz remained afloat on the shadow cloud. Yami sighed with relief. "Oh thank Ra…! My turn Dartz, this time…I'll finish you!" Dartz's smirk evaporated.

"Do your worst!" This time, it was Yami's time to smirk and chuckle evilly.

"I'm glad that you said that…What Dartz; is your Daughter's name?"

"Daughter? What on Earth are you talking about? I have no Daughter!" The eye of Wdjat appeared on Yami's forehead and he lifted a finger to point at Dartz.

"The door of Darkness…has opened…!" Dartz suddenly fell through the cloud and was hanging on with one hand.

"M-My Pharaoh please, help me!" Yami smirked at the sight of Dartz dangling before him. _**He's getting everything he deserves…poor Chris…but then again, this isn't really Dartz before me… **_"PHARAOH PLEASE, HELP ME I BEG OF YOU!" Yami dropped to his knees, grabbed Dartz hand and held on for dear life. Using his powers, Yami brought the two men back to Dartz lair. Dartz then swiped Yami's hand away and pushed him down. After creating an escape portal, Dartz jumped through. _**"You may have won this time Pharaoh, but next time you won't be so lucky…" **_Dartz's infamous laugh was heard as the far wall that held the captured souls began to glow. As each slab's soul disappeared, Yami felt his smile grow.

"_**Yami you did it!" **_Yami jumped to the sound of Yugi's voice in his mind.__

"Ra Yugi, you scared me! Oh my Ra Yugi, you're back!" Yami hugged himself as knew that his Aibou would have been able to hear it. Tears rolled down Yami's cheek as the warmth that left him when Yugi had been taken returned to him. "I missed you Yugi, you could never know how much…!"

"_**I missed you too Pharaoh…I didn't stop thinking about you…"**_

"Seto, you're awake!" Yami's head shot around to find Kaiba sat up and hugging Mokuba. He turned on his heel and ran towards Kaiba. Kaiba suddenly let Mokuba go, go to his feet and caught Yami from mid-air. He brought Yami close and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Once Yami's feet were back on the ground, he hugged Kaiba like the next day would never come.

"Oh Kaiba…!" Again, tears made their way down Yami's face. Kaiba kissed Yami's forehead.

"It's Seto to you, love…"


End file.
